Roof seam technology and construction is of particular importance in the roofing industry. This is because the seam or overlap between membranes (such as waterproofing membranes) can be an area of weakness or vulnerability to natural conditions such as wind uplift. Of course, such conditions can create a number of problems in a roofing system if a seam area were to fail.
In order to avoid such failure, roofers obviously try to provide seams that are as strongly associated as possible. One such current method for strengthening roof seams involves disposal of a fastened termination bar between the membranes in a overlap section of a roof. While such a method is helpful in that it strengthens the association between the roofing system and the lower membrane of the seam, disposal of a termination between the two lap/seam membranes does very little to strengthen the association of the upper membrane of the lap with the lower membrane of the lap and/or roofing system. Accordingly, a seam application/method that further strengthens the association of the upper membrane of the lap with the lower membrane of the lap and/or roofing system is desirable.